Turbo (PRREVISITED UNIVERSE)
Plot A few Weeks after Machine Empire Defeated. Two Teenagers in En Route Bus Greeted Each other. they told them why they moved into Angel Groove, the Boy ,T.J. tell her that he had Wants to be a Professional Base Ball player. his Parents Sends him to his Uncle, A Professional Baseball Player, but also he want to see Power Rangers, His Childhood Heroes, While Cassie is an aspiring Singer she just finish her gigs in Los Angeles. In a middle of their Journey. their Bus is attacked by a Swarm of mysterious Alien, whose lead by foolish alien named Elgar, their later Saved By Zeo Rangers I and V who encourage them to run. however T.J and Cassie Fights them too. After elgar Disappereance two rangers helping them to transport them and other passenger into the Angel Groove.in other place. Adam's had a Soccer Match in theres Carlos who had girlfriend, Ashley that sat beside Justin, a Child Prodigy who entered the same school as they. in the Kick off a same swarm Alien that attacked prior, the people in there are evacuated, until theres only Justin, Ashley, Carlos and morphed Adam. as later it Revealed that Adam Still Keep al his previous Ranger Powers, only giving Copies of previous power to his predecesor and succesor.Later Trini , Aisha ,Tanya help Adam Attack the Swarm, they told them to Run with their Zeo Cycles which transport them to Power Chamber. After The Bus is Safely arrived to Angel Groove, tommy look on the face of T.J. he Remember that he is The Teenager He Saved previously when he search Blacker Shade. T.J. Shout his Name to the Two Rangers and giving him his Thanks. he Notice an Unknown mark on his Wrist, which Cassie also had just then. T.J. said to Cassie maybe those Rangers chose them to be their Successor but he hinted it as a joke.he later Spend Nights with Dream Being Driving a Super Car. After Waking up he went to his Uncle middle Room and saw a news of Rangers Defeating a large Swarm of Alien.later he remark that his wrist mark glowing red. he later jogs in the park and finding cassie alongside her friends carlos, ashley, and Justin, They Remarked how four of them are Growing a mark in their wrist after they met Rangers. Justin later remarked that he might be one of the rangers as he show his mark however his mark its just a paints. atfer a while justin said that he will visit his hop-kid-do teacher Zack at Hospital. he said he broke his neck while training, He visit Zack While He Still asleep, and found out that he also a Power rangers where Other Zeo Rangers left him to end the attack of unknown monster, Justin Wrist then Glow. meanwhile Zeo Rangers enter the battlefield and met the teenagers to stay behind while holding their wrist make them teleport to power Chamber.They met Dimitria and the Alpha 6 as their welcoming new Rangers as their guest, she explained history of power rangers and what situationthey would face, T.J. then tlod him that He Actually want to Become A Power Rangers, was Saved Three times by two different rangers, The Second and the latest are by Zeo ranger V and the First was A unknown Red Ranger with the light up helmet,and he encourage him to play baseball. he exclaim that he wil become that Ranger. she later said that although the morpher are given by the Zeo Rangers, it was a blank morpher, they must Create the power by themself, they grab the key and receive a power surge, they finally success and wished to help the Zeo Rangers, Meanwhile even the joining effort of Four Original rangers, they still cannot defeated the monster, the turbo Rangers Arrived And help them to Destroy it, later Divatox is revealed as the preparator of the attack. Justin later join the team after he properly met Rocco, his Predecessor. in mid series they befriend Blue Centurion and met the mysterious phantom ranger.who give them acces to accel modes and they fight against corrupted copy of zeo rangers. and receive their greatest Weapon. Turbin laser. In the end of their battle they must sacrifice their power chamber to destroy much of Divatox army, they however lose T.J. Storm Blaster and star cruiser, they must headed to nearest rangers to informed about this tragedy, especially Zordon. Alpha, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie went out of Space, while Justin who isn't ready to left his father choose remain to earth. List of Episode Shift Into Turbo 1.Turbo Shifters I 2.Turbo Shifters II 3.A Men's Journey 4.Sportaholic 5.Double date 6.True Blue to be true 7.Red Decision 8.Grid Phenomenon Ark of Maligore 9.Ark of Maligore pt. 1 10.Ark of Maligore pt. 2 11.Ark of Maligore pt. 3 Passing Torch 12.Pink to be Rescued For 13.The secret of Ashley 14.Making Choices 15.Glad tobe Rangers 16.Machinery Human vs Bio integrated Machine 17.No Parking allowed 18.Blubraker 19.Testament 20.Rangers Vs Rangers pt. 1 21.Rangers Vs Rangers pt.2 Blue Senturion 22.Space Cop 23.A Battle for Justice Disciple of Zordon 24.Story of that Man 25.Phantom Shade 26.Dating a Ghost 27.Acceleration pt 1 28.Acceleration pt 2 The Warning 29.Nest for Anyplace 30.Magnum opus 31.The Flight of Ghost and Senturion 32.Dimitria's Trueself 33.The Chase 34.The Battle 35.The RunawayCategory:Revisited UniverseCategory:Series Rangers Turbo Arsenal * Turbo Morpher * Turbo Keys * Power Ruby * Wrist Communicator * Turbo Weapons ** Auto Defender *** Auto Blaster. *** Turbo Navigator ** Turbo Blade * Turbo R.A.M. ** Lightning Sword ** Dual Blaster ** Thunder Cannon ** Star Charger ** Wind Fire * Turbine Laser * Turbo Carts * Phantom Laser * Senturion Synergizer * Senturion Cycle * Lightning Cruiser * Storm Blaster Zords Turbozords & Accelzords System * Rescue Turbo Ultrazord ** Turbo Megazord (Turbozords) *** Red Lightning Turbozord *** Mountain Blaster Turbozord *** Desert Thunder Turbozord *** Dune Star Turbozord *** Wind Chaser Turbozord ** Robo Racer ** Accel Megazord (Accel Zords) *** Lightning Fire Tamer Accelzord *** Siren Blaster Accelzord *** Thunder Loader Accelzord *** Star Racer Accelzord *** Wind Rescue Accelzord ** Artillatron Category:Eltarian Wars Trilogy Category:Anniversarry Season (Revisited Universe)